The Candy Quest (Plot)
It was a normal day in the Nexus, until Maxios (a character belonging to Maxios) discovered a map leading to "The greatest collection of candy and treasure in the Nexus." He immediantly recruited people to join his quest: Alec (a character belonging to InYuTheBeatIs), Tacha (a character belonging to Beans), Mercury (a character belonging to ThirdEmperor), and Phoebe (a character belonging to McBish). The Forest of Gloom ﻿The first location in their quest was the supposedly haunted Forest of Gloom. Almost immediantly upon entering it, the party was attacked by a Creeper. Alec immediantly attacked it, slaying it. Moments later, the Creeper exploded leaving a good sized crater. After making it to the other side, they realized they had left Mercury behind. The Raven, and the Dance A raven landed immediantly in front of the party, with a ring and a note. The note read that the ring allowed Mercury to be there, albeit as a hologram. Mercury immediantly appeared, and he cast "Mass Protection from Sunburn" on the party. To finish the spell, the party had to dance ridicously. After 10 minutes of doing so, Mercury revealed the spell was cast before they were dancing, and he made them do it to embaress them. He then posted the video to The Nexus Wide Web. After swearing vengeance on the mage, they set off into the Desert of Doom.﻿ The Desert of Doom﻿ The mage, annoyed, cast an illusion spell. It appeared that Alec got red lipstick and legstockins. Maxios only got the legstockings. After a while of trying to make it vanish, they realized it was an illusion, and the lipstick and stockings vanished. Mercury summounded a car for the party (still with NPCs in it named Butch and Dutch). They then set forth into the Desert to hunt for the treasure horde. When they found the treasure horde, it was guarded by the NPZ (Ninja Pirate Zombie). Mercury proceeded to cast a spell, teleporting the NPZ into space. Mercury tried to escape with all the treasure, but only got 75%. Maxios used his cash to build an HQ, and start LANTERN. He then proceeded to hire SAINT, the assasin's guild, to capture Mercury. The Aftermath *Maxios would use the remaining cash, and his power ring he found, to create LANTERN. He later fought the mage in the future, who inadvertedly caused Maxios' second death ((He came back days later, however)) *Mercury used his ill-gotten gains to form a caravan in Inside. Mercury would later become Maxios' arch-enemy, and they fought several times since the Candy Quest. *The NPZ would later become the Butler for LANTERN. *The others are stilling driving in the Desert of Doom, trying to find a way out. Edit: The characters found a way out.﻿ A Far Less Biased and More Accurate Acount of This Fiasco Ahem. It has come to my attention that my good name has been slandered on this page, and I am here to fix that. I am, of course, Mercury the Mage, Dashing, Dazzling Daredevil, and general all around nice guy. Now, I was taking a stroll through Inside, enjoying the sights, when I found a crudely designed flyer for some kind of quest involving candy tacked to a wall. Now, I am a man with a sweet tooth and no tolerance for boredom, and this seemed just the cure for both. I headed to the tavern mentioned on the flyer, and there I met Maxios. Apparently, and no wonder, considering his method of hiring, he had yet to recruit a single other person for his quest. Seeing as we couldn't get going until we had five, I took it upon myself to recruit some adventurers. It literally took me one minute to do what Maxios had been trying to do for a week, and soon enough they were on their way. Without me. Imagine the surprise, returning after all of ten minutes spent grabbing some much needed adventuring gear, to find the expedition you organized had gone on without you. After some time, the messenger bird I sent caught up with them, and delivered the ring I had sent, which allowed me to keep an eye on them. And no sooner do I do so than, without apologizing for leaving membehind I might add, they demand I waste my magic giving them protection against sunburns. Well, I decided to have some fun, and within ten minutes I had them dancing the Time Warp for my amusement. Really, had it not been so easy to trick them, I might have felt sorry. They, of course, completely over-react to this minor prank, and threaten me with physical harm. Well, at that point I cursed them with what again amounted to a minor prank, and refused to dismiss the illusionary cosmetics until they apologized. They did so, and the moment the curse was dispelled threatened me again, and yelled at me to teleport them up a car. This, I might add, was all while I was severely injured by an incident I'd rather not talk about. Anyway, boring boring boring, they terrorize the cars owners into giving them the keys, boring, get into a fight I have to bail them out of, boring, find treasure. Then, they tell me to drive the treasure back to the tavern to split it up. I, for the obvious reasons, decided that I'd be keeping it. I even warned them, and gave them a chance to win it back. They failed, and were poor sports about the whole thing, despite the fact that I was the one who was wronged. ﻿ Maxios, in the Desert of Doom. Drawn by Maxios﻿ ﻿ Category:Plots